Michael's Misadventures in Vegas
by DrTrauma
Summary: The story follows Michael through a long journey of the DLCs in Fallout: New Vegas, and also through the battle of Hoover Dam.
1. Just Beginning

It was early morning when the courier rose from his slumber in the Lucky 38. He had been speaking to Mr. House all night and doing as he says and he was stiff as a stick. He had almost been killed at fortification hill when several protectrons were firing at him, he rubbed the blackened metal on the side of his Riot Helmet, he had almost forgotten he walked the Divide two years ago. He switched on the massage option on his bed and it started to vibrate and massage his back and legs, After he was a little more limber he walked over to his bathtub and ran it on hot for a minute and added some homemade soap he got from Prickly Pear Fruit and Spearmint leaves, along with some pre-war tablets of ivory soap mixed in. He bathed and went over to his terminal and typed in the name 'Michael' and accessed some special software he got, before the war it was called Chess.

Later he got dressed in his Riot Gear and brought his helmet to his head, he flicked the switch on the side, checking that his thermal and night vision were both working and walked out onto the strip, Blue Moon was playing on the loud speakers and he began to hum it silently as he walked calmly to The Tops. He reached the double doors and pushed them open, the greeter said, "Hey, hey, welcome to The Tops! I'm gonna have to take your guns." he simply showed his face and the greeter stood silent, whispering about how he defeated the Fiends and went into the Lucky 38. He walked to the Presidential Suite's elevator and rode it to the suite and retrieved his Anti-Materiel Rifle and took it apart, checking for any broken parts or faulty firing mechanisms, he found none and re-assembled the large Sniper Rifle, slinging it over his Riot Duster. He went to retrieve his 12.7 SMG and 44. Magnum but he noticed a slight blur behind the couch, he held the handle of his 9mm pistol he got from Benny, named Maria, the blur moved behind the bar counter, he took out Maria and held it up so he was aiming at the blur, "Turn off the stealth field now, or the next stain on the floor will be red.", the blur raised it's hands and stood, flicking a switch on it's suit.

The man in the suit took off the helmet, showing his face, it looked to be a thief that acquired some serious technology, "Throw me any guns and caps you carry, and that suit as well.", the man obeyed and I took them and laid them on the couch, stealth suit, 5mm SMG, Silenced 22. Pistol, and 426 caps. The man stood there in his undershirt and boxers, I took aim with the Silenced 22. And fired, the bullet drilled through his skull, and he fell back onto the counter. He walked over to the man and dragged him by the shirt and took him into the wardrobe, stuffing him in with 2 other thieves. He retrieved his 12.7 SMG and 44. Magnum, as he examined his etched signature for each weapon on the barrel, "Lucky n' Sly, I missed you two." He read aloud.

He made his way through the ruins of Freeside, occasionally shooting a thug with his new Silenced 22. Pistol, he finally came to the East Gate. He waved at Dixon, his whiskey supplier and walked through the heavy door, he immediately noticed three targets and a friendly, three fiends and an NCR Soldier, he took out the Fiends with his 12.7 and frowned, "I thought I got 'em all…" He said, the Helmet vocoder making his voice sound metallic and deep. He traversed the ruins of the former Outer Vegas, and came across Westside. He walked into the new bar created by a new family that came into town recently, his contact was sitting at the counter, he sat beside him and took off his helmet, revealing his matte black Balaclava, The Contact spoke from under his hat, "So, you ready for that Caravan Trip I told you about? I hear they're going to Zion, let's hope…" He said, "You make it back in one piece…"

**I hoped you guys enjoyed this prologue to Michael's Misadventures in Vegas, if you liked the story then catch the next episode on Friday, which will be when he finally goes on his dangerous adventure into Zion, and uncovers mysterious men and leaves a pile of bodies behind him as usual. If you'd like to put up ideas in the review section I'd be more than happy to add them to the story and throw a shout out here and there.**


	2. The Encounter

I walked with the Caravan in the early morning light, the group had travelled long and hard. "-There ain't no way we goin' back the way we com'." Said Stella, Jed Masterson the Caravan Leader said, "Damn it Stella I heard you the first time! And the fifteenth too, I told you the New Canaanites will know a way." I sighed, putting a foot on one of the rocks on the ledge, peering down over the Colorado River, I had brought simple provisions such as Stimpacks, Radaway, Rad-X, and Whiskey, as well as my Anti-Materiel Rifle and 12.7 SMG, and of course, I brought Lucky along as well. I saw something over a ridge and suddenly a shot zoomed past my helmet and hit a Caravan Guard in the head, I got down on my stomach hard and brought out my AMR, loading Hollow-Point Rounds into the weapon, I pulled the Bolt and aimed, I fired a shot, hitting the Tribal in the head, he fell back with enough force to knock a bighorner off its feet, and I saw a couple more, I picked them off, but not before they killed the caravan.

I made my way through the remaining White Legs and got to a bridge, I crossed and spotted another, I shot it and it went straight through and into another, but the one behind it was a Dead Horse. I jogged over, my duster blazed behind me as I made my way through the rocks and obstacles, I scaled the small cliff and got to the top, I spotted a man in a duster and helmet similar to my own, I aimed and fired a warning shot with a junk round I made for this exact purpose, and the man dived for cover behind a rock, I kept my scope on him and he peeked out, I fired another junk round into his shoulder, it barely penetrated his armor, but it scared him. I slung the AMR and pulled the 12.7 SMG off of the backpack holster and aimed it as I crept toward him, I said, "Get out of there or I'll open fire, no tricks or I'll blast your ass so far through your head, you'll be wishing you were never born." The man crept out with hands raised.

"Oi ya bloody git you dented my armor!" I raised an eyebrow, I recognized that voice… Something from the Desert Rangers training camp and a friend of mine, I remembered a name; maybe he would recognize it, "Roach?" I said, a few seconds after he said, "Mikey?" I got up, slinging my SMG and walking over, I said, "Hey, man! I thought you were fucked back in that valley we passed through on our way to Nevada!" He replied, "Yeah thanks for leaving me there, I stole a Vertibird from Camp Navarro and flew over to Zion."

We had a small reunion and then we took out some White Legs on our way to the Dead Horses Camp, we were invincible together, being two experienced Desert Rangers. We entered the Angel Cave and I walked over to Joshua Graham, and we started to speak, "I'm sorry for the less than welcome invitation into Zion, we were planning to greet you warmly but it seems the White Legs beat us to it, now we can help you get back, but before you can leave I have some things for you to do, there are some items I wish to acquire, but the Tribals won't go near any Taboos, so I need you to retrieve them…" I replied, "Alright, how about I shake it out of you, and leave without helping?" at that time, Roach had entered and Joshua noticed him for the first time, he lost all focus on me, and walked over to Roach, "Well… Sergeant Gregory…"

**Alright guys, its finally out, the next chapter! He has entered Zion and reunited with an old friend of his, I hope you enjoyed! Please post your reviews and give me some ideas! Thanks to my friends in Steam for giving me the idea of reuniting with an old friend and being Desert Rangers!**


	3. The Supplies

"Well… Sergeant Gregory…" The Burned Man said absentmindedly, flicking him away like a simple beetle, for the moment, all eyes were on Michael. "Now… I hope it doesn't… Come to that." He had cocked the slide on a particularly menacing .45 Auto Pistol in the short pause. "Well, I hope we can come to… Terms." Michael inspected his .44 Magnum named 'Lucky', holstering it violently, the burned man didn't flinch. "I have a camp of Dead Horse warriors, personal combat experience and firepower to wipe you off the face of Zion." He said, Michael replied, "Fine, I'll help you. Write the details into my PB 2500 and I'll be going." With this he handed his Pip Boy 2500 Handheld to the burned man.

"Shouldn't be much farther, climb up that cliff and give me some high ground reference and cover." I said. Roach said, "Gee, thanks mate." And began grudgingly climbing the steep hills, using the many prominent footholds. Michael kept sloshing through the crisp water and reached the bus, upon getting the compass the white legs started shooting at him with hunting rifles, he heard 4 extremely loud and familiar gunshots from his AMR, which Roach was using, all 4 splashed into the water, white paint and blood spattered on all 4. They both regrouped and moved on, collecting next the lunchboxes.

Soon they found themselves at a disadvantage, they had to slide down a hill to reach the path to the shop, and it was dangerous, with a rocky Cliffside, falling into a valley floor 1 mile below. They slid down the hill, Michael started to lose control, and began to roll, and soon he was tumbling downhill, roach sped up and reached Michael, harshly grabbing his duster and jabbing his boots into a rock before they could both tumble into oblivion, "Gotcheh!" he shouted in slight triumph, Michael climbed up and they traversed the thin path. They had travelled for a while to get to the encampment in which the souvenir shop was located; they stuffed on-site backpacks with the boxes, and set back, being sure to eliminate any white legs on the way.

They reached the Angel Cave and gave the items to the Burned Man, and he gave them a map, they traversed their way out and into the familiar gleam of the Mojave Wasteland. "Roach, you know we'll have to split ways, unless you want to stay with me. I'll leave that up to you. I stay in an abandoned train car, south of Nipton Pit Stop. If you need to stay there, feel free, I have a room in the lucky 38." And so they went, Michael back to his apartment in the Lcuky 38, Gregory to his own place.


End file.
